Talk:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox)
Question about a Snow Leopard Since when is a snow leopard confirmed for the game? Dean Onessimo 23:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) This article here: http://www.pocket-lint.com/news/123125-zoo-tycoon-xbox-one-preview-if-we-could-talk-with-the-animals Mentions snow leopardsEdaphosaurus (talk) 09:33, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I know that. Plus, when are an Asian lion and bonobo confirmed also? Dean Onessimo 00:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, though because the video showed chimps and lions as a group, I think it has been deduced that those animals will be some of them Edaphosaurus (talk) 12:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I sure hope it's true that there are indeed bonobos and Asiatic lions in the game. 17:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Where do you see seals and polar bears in videos from the confirmed list? Dean Onessimo 12:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Should I remove it until we have proof? 16:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Not sure yet. Dean Onessimo 17:44, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Since when is a grizzly bear and American black bear confirmed? --Dean Onessimo 13:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ideas for DLC Any predictions for the first DLC for Zoo Tycoon (XBOX One), like all crocodilian species? --Dean Onessimo 01:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) The DLC for ZT XBOX includes emperor penguin, adelie penguin, cheetah, spotted hyena, nile crocodile, American alligator, African wild dog, warthog, red kangaroo, koala, snow leopard, african leopard, mountain gorilla, cape porcupine, great horned owl, snowy owl, arctic fox, red fox, California sea lion, toco toucan, keel billed toucan, mallard, wood duck, mandarin duck, canada goose, snow goose, aardvark, nine-banded armadillo, giant anteater, duck-billed platypus, moose, river otter, American beaver, whitetail deer, elk, marabou stork, bald eagle, orangutan, grey wolf, caribou, muskox, olive baboon, snowshoe hare, okapi, vicuna, dromedary, malayan tapir, Thomson's gazelle, impala, plains zebra, Grevy's zebra, Przewalski's wild horse, jaguar, ostrich, emu, blackbuck, red deer, chital, little brown bat, aardwolf, black backed jackal, nubian ibex, rock hyrax and bottlenose dolphin. 22:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Four things confirming this isn't going to happen. 1. they said 101 animals, not some 165. 2. Frontier Developers NEVER mentioned anything about DLC, if it were to happen, they would have already made a huge anouncement. 3. There are no tanks for dolphins. 4. with 165 animals in the games code, it may be over $40.00, which is highly unlikely. Interesting list, but it has many holes in it. I know—we do need zebras, gorillas, and crocodilians for this game as DLC.--Dean Onessimo 13:01, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Release Has it been released yet? Is that where the animals came from? Edaphosaurus (talk) 11:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) It will be realesed on Nov 22 for both current gen Xbox and next gen Xbox Why did someboy change the animal category of this page? Now people don't know which animals are exclusive on the Xbox One...RaptorVerhoeven (talk) 21:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) It was changed by Ultra Gaming Kid to structure it differently. Maybe We should compromise by Labeling each group, but still keep them in a list so you can indicate whether something is Xbone exclusive.Edaphosaurus (talk) 09:48, November 24, 2013 (UTC) But the problem with the exclusive animals is not an entire group is exclusive to the Xbox One. Only the antilopes, fossa and the mongooses. With the other animals some subtypes are exclusives. Such as two giraffes etc. So wouldn't a list structure be better ? Certainly a list structure would be better, But I suggest we add a title to each list, e.g. the list of lions is titled Lions Edaphosaurus (talk) 11:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Reception What were the reviews like for this game? Because I personally can't imagine it was very successful considering how much less customization options there are compared to the previous games. ShootingStarAJM (talk) 21:34, October 20, 2015 (UTC)